tailtalefandomcom-20200215-history
＜弟＞ Brother
僧: More proofing, nothing serious. But now I can't stop wondering if Rick just intends to abandon his little brother or something. :僧: Did a second proofing on this one, too. I think it's ready. I'll have to stop here for now, got things to take care of in the reel wurld. 味: It's all good on my end ^^; 天: Ok, if both of you are giving you're seal of approval then I'll consider this finished. 6 to go. Translation <弟> Brother 【ラン】「ねえ、ナップの好きな食べものは　なにかしら」 【リック】「ナップの好きな食べもの？」 【ラン】「そう、ナップと約束をしたの。　色々教えてもらう代わりに、なにか　ナップの好物を作ってあげるって」 ランは、そう言うと、妙に嬉しそうに笑っていた。 Ran: "Say Rick. I wonder, what could Napp's favorite meal be?" Rick: "Napp's favorite meal?" Ran: "Yes, I promised it to Napp after all. You could say, instead of mulling over this and that all day I'll just use that time to cook his favorite meal for him." As Ran says that, she looks unusually happy. それにしても、いつの間に、ナップと仲がよくなったんだか。 【リック】「ナップは、小魚のフライが好きだったかな。　難しいから、あまり作ってやれない　んだけど」 【ラン】「そうなんだ。ありがとう。　ナップって、すごいよね。　ナップったら、私の知らないようなことを　たくさん知ってるのよ。　リックは、蒸気エンジンの仕組みとか　知ってる？」 Maybe that's because she and Napp got to know each other better in the meantime? Rick: "Hm I think he likes fish fry a lot. But those are hard to make, so I could never really make some for him." Ran: "Ah I see. Thank you. Napp is really great, isn't he? He knows so many things I've never even heard about. Rick, did you know how a steam engine works?" ランは追っ手に捕まってはいけないせいか、あまり外には出ない。出たとしてもごくごく近場までにしている。 ナップは病気の所為で、ほとんど家から出ることがなく、部屋で本ばかり読んでいる。 ランは、その時間、ナップと話をしていて仲良くなったんだろう。 Ran has to remain hidden in the house most of the time so her pursuers won't catch her. And when she leaves she can only go to places near our house. And since Napp can't leave the house due to his illness he spends most of his time reading books in his room. I think the two of them must have spent lots of time talking with each other, and so they became friends. 【ラン】「あ、そうだ！　ナップにミルクコーヒーを　持っていくんだった。　ごめんなさいね」 ランはそう言うと、せわしなく台所へ消えた。 そして、しばらくした後、嬉しそうにミルクの入ったカップを持って、ナップの部屋に向かうランが見られた。 Ran: "Ah, I almost forgot! I wanted to bring Napp his milk-coffee. Please excuse me." After saying that she disappears swiftly into the kitchen. And after a moment she comes back with a cup of milk-coffee and goes to Napp's room, humming happily. ま、仲がいいのはいいことだ、なんて俺はランの後ろ姿を眺めていた。 Well, it's great that they get along so well, but for some reason I can't stop gazing after Ran until she disappears into Napp's room. ライズストームの日は近い。それまでにはなんとしても飛行機を完成させなければならない。 俺は、ナップとランにしばらく家を空けることを伝え、秘密の研究室に詰めることにした。 うまく行かないところはともかく、補強や、改修など、やらなければいけないことはたくさんある。 The day of the Stormrise is near. Until then I have to finish the airplane come what may. I tell Ran and Napp that I'll be leaving the house to them for a while and go off to work in the secret study. Besides the reinforcements and repairs, there are still a lot of things that need to be fixed. ２日経ったところで、やはり例の設計書と違う部分で詰まってしまった。そこを無視して進めてしまうと、最終的にすべてを無駄にしかねない。 何度か本を読んだり、研究書を読んだりして、どうにかしようとしたけれど、これと言った答えが出ず、結局、予定より早いけれど一旦家に帰ることにした。 I knew it, two days have passed since I gave those plans to Napp, and now I get stuck due to some flaws in those specifications. Ignoring those flaws might cause the whole project to fail in the end. Edited the last sentence for clarity. No matter how often I check the books or read it up in the journal, I can't come up with an answer. But I'm still ahead of the schedule, so I decide to call it a day and go home for now. 【リック】「あれ？　誰もいないのかな？」 いつもはランがいるはずのリビングは静まり返っていた。 とりあえず、ナップのところへ顔を出しておくかな。 Rick: "Huh? Is nobody here?" The living room, where I'd find Ran normally, lies dead silent. So I decide to take a look into Napp's room. 【リック】「ナップ、ただいまー。　ナップ・・・・・・？」 Rick: "Napp, I'm ho-. Napp......?" ・・・そういうことか。ったく、人が早く帰ってくれば、これだ。 一つのベッドになかよさそうに、２人で抱き合ってるし・・・。　たぶん、結構前から２人はこういう関係にあったんだろう。 ...now I get it. Damn it, it's the cliche thing someone that comes home early gets to see. They seem to get along great, arm in arm in Napp's bed.... Maybe they were in that kind of relationship to begin with. 不意にベッドの側に長い布が落ちているのを見つけた。 おそらく、ランの尻尾を巻いていた布に違いない。 なにか心境の変化だろうか。あの布になんの意味があったのかはわからないけれど、ナップとの間でなにかあったのかも知れない。 ランの中で何が変わったのかは、聞かないでおこう。邪推しても悪いし。 Suddenly I notice a long piece of cloth at the side of the bed. It's the cloth that was always wrapped around Ran's tail, no doubt about it. Something must have made her have a change of heart. I don't know what meaning that cloth really had, but maybe it's linked to something that happened between her and Napp. I'd better not ask what exactly brought forth that change in her. I better not imagine anything either. それにしても、ちょっとだけランが気になっていた分、なんだか悔しい。 ま、いずれは俺はこの家、いや村を出ていく男だ。こんな覗きのような無粋な真似はやめよう。 And aside from that, I feel a sting in the part of my heart that actually wanted to get closer to Ran. Ah whatever, I'm the guy that will soon leave this house, no, this whole village behind. This vulgar view in front of me, I have no interest in that whatsoever. 俺は、飛行機を完成させることに専念することにしよう。 From now on I'll put all my effort into finishing the airplane. Fixed another bunch of errors. poor Rick i'm hooked on the story, didn't expect it to be quite this good. Finished version <弟> Brother 【ラン】「ねえ、ナップの好きな食べものは　なにかしら」 【リック】「ナップの好きな食べもの？」 【ラン】「そう、ナップと約束をしたの。　色々教えてもらう代わりに、なにか　ナップの好物を作ってあげるって」 ランは、そう言うと、妙に嬉しそうに笑っていた。 Ran: "Say Rick. I wonder, what could Napp's favorite meal be?" Rick: "Napp's favorite meal?" Ran: "Yes, I promised it to Napp after all. You could say, instead of mulling over this and that all day I'll just use that time to cook his favorite meal for him." As Ran says that, she looks unusually happy. それにしても、いつの間に、ナップと仲がよくなったんだか。 【リック】「ナップは、小魚のフライが好きだったかな。　難しいから、あまり作ってやれない　んだけど」 【ラン】「そうなんだ。ありがとう。　ナップって、すごいよね。　ナップったら、私の知らないようなことを　たくさん知ってるのよ。　リックは、蒸気エンジンの仕組みとか　知ってる？」 Maybe that's because she and Napp got to know each other better in the meantime? Rick: "Hm I think he likes fish fry a lot. But those are hard to make, so I could never really make some for him." Ran: "Ah I see. Thank you. Napp is really great, isn't he? He knows so many things I've never even heard about. Rick, did you know how a steam engine works?" ランは追っ手に捕まってはいけないせいか、あまり外には出ない。出たとしてもごくごく近場までにしている。 ナップは病気の所為で、ほとんど家から出ることがなく、部屋で本ばかり読んでいる。 ランは、その時間、ナップと話をしていて仲良くなったんだろう。 Ran has to remain hidden in the house most of the time so her pursuers won't catch her. And when she leaves she can only go to places near our house. And since Napp can't leave the house due to his illness he spends most of his time reading books in his room. I think the two of them must have spent lots of time talking with each other, and so they became friends. 【ラン】「あ、そうだ！　ナップにミルクコーヒーを　持っていくんだった。　ごめんなさいね」 ランはそう言うと、せわしなく台所へ消えた。 そして、しばらくした後、嬉しそうにミルクの入ったカップを持って、ナップの部屋に向かうランが見られた。 Ran: "Ah, I almost forgot! I wanted to bring Napp his milk-coffee. Please excuse me." After saying that she disappears swiftly into the kitchen. And after a moment she comes back with a cup of milk-coffee and goes to Napp's room, humming happily. ま、仲がいいのはいいことだ、なんて俺はランの後ろ姿を眺めていた。 Well, it's great that they get along so well, but for some reason I can't stop gazing after Ran until she disappears into Napp's room. ライズストームの日は近い。それまでにはなんとしても飛行機を完成させなければならない。 俺は、ナップとランにしばらく家を空けることを伝え、秘密の研究室に詰めることにした。 うまく行かないところはともかく、補強や、改修など、やらなければいけないことはたくさんある。 The day of the Stormrise is near. Until then I have to finish the airplane come what may. I tell Ran and Napp that I'll be leaving the house to them for a while and go off to work in the secret study. Besides the reinforcements and repairs, there are still a lot of things that need to be fixed. ２日経ったところで、やはり例の設計書と違う部分で詰まってしまった。そこを無視して進めてしまうと、最終的にすべてを無駄にしかねない。 何度か本を読んだり、研究書を読んだりして、どうにかしようとしたけれど、これと言った答えが出ず、結局、予定より早いけれど一旦家に帰ることにした。 I knew it, two days have passed since I gave those plans to Napp, and now I get stuck due to some flaws in those specifications. Ignoring those flaws might cause the whole project to fail in the end. No matter how often I check the books or read it up in the journal, I can't come up with an answer. But I'm still ahead of the schedule, so I decide to call it a day and go home for now. 【リック】「あれ？　誰もいないのかな？」 いつもはランがいるはずのリビングは静まり返っていた。 とりあえず、ナップのところへ顔を出しておくかな。 Rick: "Huh? Is nobody here?" The living room, where I'd find Ran normally, lies dead silent. So I decide to take a look into Napp's room. 【リック】「ナップ、ただいまー。　ナップ・・・・・・？」 Rick: "Napp, I'm ho-. Napp......?" ・・・そういうことか。ったく、人が早く帰ってくれば、これだ。 一つのベッドになかよさそうに、２人で抱き合ってるし・・・。　たぶん、結構前から２人はこういう関係にあったんだろう。 ...now I get it. Damn it, it's the cliche thing someone that comes home early gets to see. They seem to get along great, arm in arm in Napp's bed.... Maybe they were in that kind of relationship to begin with. 不意にベッドの側に長い布が落ちているのを見つけた。 おそらく、ランの尻尾を巻いていた布に違いない。 なにか心境の変化だろうか。あの布になんの意味があったのかはわからないけれど、ナップとの間でなにかあったのかも知れない。 ランの中で何が変わったのかは、聞かないでおこう。邪推しても悪いし。 Suddenly I notice a long piece of cloth at the side of the bed. It's the cloth that was always wrapped around Ran's tail, no doubt about it. Something must have made her have a change of heart. I don't know what meaning that cloth really had, but maybe it's linked to something that happened between her and Napp. I'd better not ask what exactly brought forth that change in her. I better not imagine anything either. それにしても、ちょっとだけランが気になっていた分、なんだか悔しい。 ま、いずれは俺はこの家、いや村を出ていく男だ。こんな覗きのような無粋な真似はやめよう。 And aside from that, I feel a sting in the part of my heart that actually wanted to get closer to Ran. Ah whatever, I'm the guy that will soon leave this house, no, this whole village behind. This vulgar view in front of me, I have no interest in that whatsoever. 俺は、飛行機を完成させることに専念することにしよう。 From now on I'll put all my effort into finishing the airplane.